


Lost then Found

by rozey_woes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Big bro Technoblade, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Good Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hypothermia, Manipulation, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Abuse, Philza is dad, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tags are disorganized like my thoughts, Technoblade and Tommy are siblings, Technoblade hates Dream, Technoblade is going to make dream pay, Tommy Escapes Dream, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dad phil, tommy runs away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozey_woes/pseuds/rozey_woes
Summary: Tommy is found in the snow by Techno and Philza, the smaller boy on the verge of passing out from the cold. The two take the young boy into their home, wondering what happened to him to make him look as terrible as he did. Surely Dream couldn't have anything to do with it, right?The longer Tommy stays with his older brother and father, the more the older two learn about how Dream had been treating Tommy the last few weeks since his exile. Spoiler alert: they are ANGRY.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 508





	1. On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how shitty this may be, I'm just getting back into writing after a huge break (several years long lmao) so it might flow kind of weird for the first little bit as I get the hang of things.

Tommy was on the run. He wasn't sure where he was headed - he just knew he needed to get away from here. His ears were still ringing from the explosions, his hands trembling as he stumbled away from his home.

Well, it wasn't his home anymore. It never was. Dream had made sure of that. 

Tears sprung at the corners of Tommy's eyes as the realization of everything Dream has done to him set in. He lied to him. Kept him away from his friends. He barely even gave him a chance to say goodbye when Tubbo had exiled him, instead dragging him away, nudging him with his weapon when he'd stop walking. And now, all because of a few hidden chests, Dream decided that Tommy needed to start over, blowing up and destroying every last thing that Tommy cared for in the slightest. 

He didn't realize where he was going, though he did notice that at some point, it had started to snow. He shivered, thoughts remaining focused around Dream. 

"I'm the only one who doesn't listen to him," he muttered to himself, crossing his arms across his chest and rubbing his arms as he attempted to warm himself up. "He was never there because he cared for me, he was only there to watch me."

Though a shroud of doubt crossed his mind, causing him to stop walking. He looked back from where he came, the snow from the blizzard obstructing his vision and beginning to cover his tracks already. ...Was he doing the right thing? Dream was his friend, wasn't he? His only friend. No one else had came to visit him except Dream, save for a few other people. But he had a feeling those visits were always out of pity. 

He contemplated turning around and going back. What would Dream to do him if he found out he attempted to run away? What if he already knew... Fear ran through him, colder than the snow around him. He would be really angry. His mind flashed back to the blank, empty stare that Dream had given him when he discovered his hidden chests. The stare that didn't radiate anger to him - just disappointment. He broke Dream's rules, and had to suffer the consequences of his actions. That was why he lost all his stuff.

The thought of having to face Dream again made him ignore his urges to turn back, and he decided to keep going. There wasn't anything left for him back there. Only terrible memories of the trauma his friend had put him through. Now, it was time for him to make new memories. Get stronger. Then, maybe he would be able to take back his disks that were wrongfully stolen from him. 

Tommy continued to walk for ages, he couldn't tell how much time had passed. The snow whipped around him, burying into his hair and soaking his clothes. His teeth chattered and his eyes looked around the snowy landscape for a spot where he would be able to rest. He felt fatigued, and wanted to do nothing but curl up for a nap. Darkness crept up in the corners of his vision, unconsciousness threatening to take him. He couldn't rest here, he knew that. He needed... to find shelter. His thoughts became a jumbled mess as he squinted his eyes, attempting to see through the snowy blizzard. 

On the verge of falling asleep, Tommy saw two figures walking together on the horizon. At least, he thought they were people. Hopefully his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, now. He attempted to stumble towards them, hoping maybe they could help him. Or at least knew of a place where they could stay. He tried to open his mouth to call out to them, but his voice cracked, his shallow breathing making it hard to speak. Although thankfully, it seemed like they noticed him, turning in his direction. If his vision wasn't so shit at the moment he would probably be able to see who they were. 

Tommy was so out of it that he barely recognized it when he fell, landing in the cold snow. He made no attempt at getting back up, feeling comfortable laying on the ground. His eyes struggled to stay open, and he saw the two figures rushing towards him. He vaguely saw a pair of wings on one, and a head full of pink hair on the other. He finally closed his eyes, physically unable to keep them open anymore. 

As he began to drift off into unconsciousness, he heard yelling. Gentle, warm hands were on him, wrapping around him as he was picked up. Someone else wrapped a cloak around his torso, helping him to instantly feel warmer. He was being carried now off to an unknown place, and he could only hope these people had good intentions as he finally blacked out. 


	2. Tommy's New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up, now in the care of his older brother and father. Believing completely that Techno wanted to kill him now, he tries to escape the house. Techno doesn't let him get out the door - or rather, the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Brief mention of suicide, lots of recounting previous manipulation in this chapter

Tommy stirred, a pained groan leaving his lips. He was laying on something soft, which he soon noticed was a bed. He appeared to be bundled up in thick blankets made of wool that radiated warmth combined with the warm temperature of the room he was in. 

He noticed he had a terrible headache along with a stuffy nose. He slowly opened his eyes, shock overcoming him as he realized he was in an unfamiliar room, hearing the soft and gentle chatter of voices talking about something downstairs. He sat upright slowly as to not make any noise, alarms going off in his head. Oh fuck, Dream was going to notice he was gone. Where was he and how long did he sleep?

He slipped out of the bed, gingerly placing his feet on the floor while doing his best to avoid making noise. He quietly crept over to the hole in the floor where a ladder went down, he listened to what the voices were talking about. It was when he heard his brother's voice, Technoblade, that his heart skipped a beat out of fear. Why was he here? His brother hated him. He recalled one of the incidents that he would never forget was when his older, blood-crazed brother unleashed a pair of withers on L'Manburg.

_"You want to be a hero, Tommy?" the pink-haired male had called out viciously, a sadistic grin playing on his lips, ""Then DIE like one!". With that sentence, two withers had been spawned, hostile gazes focusing in on the citizens of L'Manburg as explosions started to sound around them._

He hastily got to his feet - perhaps too quick, as he noticed the soft chattering of voices downstairs immediately stop. A silence followed, fear churning in Tommy's gut. Techno was finally going to kill him now. His gaze raked around the room, desperately searching for a possible escape route. 

"Tommy?" he heard Techno's voice softly call out, and the blonde heard the familiar sound of the ladder groaning as someone began to climb it.

Eyes widening, Tommy ran over to the window in a frenzy, the sound of someone climbing the ladder faster now being heard. His shaky, weak hands pushed at the shutters, opening up the window. His head spun dizzily as he stuck a leg out, beginning to estimate how much hitting the ground from here would hurt. Before he could jump however, footsteps thundered up to the window behind him. Arms wrapped around him, beginning to pull him back in the window before he could jump out and run. He thrashed and shouted, kicking out using his feet as much as possible, though he was no match in his weakened state to properly fight off the strong embrace. That didn't stop him from trying his best though. 

He realized that Techno was the one holding onto his fragile frame, dragging him back over the bed and forcing him to sit down. He kicked out again, and managed to strike his brother a few times before the other finally let go of his wrists, which were sore from the death grip Techno had on them and would now likely be bruised. He crawled backwards across the bed, cornering himself against the wall as he growled at the man, eyes wide and angry. Techno would almost compare it to a tiny, angry kitten. 

"Tommy! Calm the fuck down!" hissed Techno, rubbing his chest where Tommy had kicked him particularly hard. Techno was never really good at holding in frustration, and the other's anger didn't help the teen calm down either. The skinny boy merely bared his teeth back, eyes wide and terrified.

This wasn't the brother Technoblade knew. No, it was more comparable to that of a wild animal. Or rather, an abused one. He narrowed his eyes at the boy as he surveyed him. What happened to Tommy?

Soon, another person joined the mix, resting a gentle hand on Techno's shoulder, silently beckoning him to back away. Now, another familiar face was crouched in front of Tommy. His heart stopped, breath hitching as he realized who it was. It was Phil. It was his dad. He visibly relaxed, knowing that Phil wouldn't let Techno hurt him. 

"P-Phil...?" the teen stammered, eyes darting briefly over at Techno before looking back at Phil. Out of the corner of his vision, he watched Techno retreat back down the ladder to give him his space. 

"Yes, Toms. It's me." the older male laughed, wings folded nearly behind him. His arms opened slowly, inviting Tommy in for a hug. He couldn't resist hugging the man he hadn't seen or spoke to in ages. Tears slipped down his cheeks as Phil moved to sit beside him on the bed, cradling his son's head against his chest. 

They sat in the embrace for a few minutes, Philza rubbing his back soothingly until he had calmed down enough to speak properly. Tommy was the one to first pull back from the hug, using his sleeve to wipe his eyes dry. 

There was silence between them for a few more moments as Tommy gathered his thoughts, eyes glancing over to the hole he had seen Techno go down. Finally, he spoke first.

"Why am I here?" he questioned softly, sniffling. 

"You passed out in the snow outside. Techno and I brought you inside. Why... Why were you out there? Weren't you staying at Logstedshire?" his father asked softly, concern laced in his voice as he set a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

All the memories came flooding back to him, his breath quickening as he realized the severity of the situation he was in. When Phil touched his shoulder, he had shivered, briefly recalling Dream's firm hand on his shoulder. The one he thought was his friend. No - the one who _was_ his friend. He needed to go back. He stood up quickly, and Phil easily followed his movements, steadying the boy as he nearly fell over. 

"I - I need to g-go back. Dream will- he'll be mad at me." he stressed, missing the concerned look in Phil's eyes when he mentioned that. "If I get back soon, he might not be as mad. He might not punish me since I came back- He took everything from me and I don't want him taking the few items I have!" he rambled, trying to go around his father to leave, though the man didn't let him. 

The words Tommy spoke made Phil angry. What had Dream done to his son? He narrowed his eyes, resisting a growl of annoyance. Though for Tommy's sake right now, he took a deep breath, placing his hands back on the teen's shoulders to get his attention. "Tommy. Tommy. Look at me." he demanded, and didn't continue until he knew he had the boy's attention. "You're safe here, okay? We're not going to hurt you, and Dream isn't going to hurt you. You need to get better before you can go anywhere, you're running a high fever, boy." his father murmured to him. 

Tommy knew Phil wouldn't let him leave. He huffed, nodding slowly, and took a seat back on the bed. Philza breathed a sigh of relief, pulling a stool over to the bed so he could sit in front of him. At the same time, Techno announced his presence, poking his head through the hole. He appeared to be calmer now, much to Tommy's relief. 

"I brought food," he announced, carefully climbing up with a bowl in his hand. The food had clearly been recently warmed up, judging from the steam wafting off it. "I assume you're hungry?"

Hunger. That was something Tommy hadn't thought about in awhile. The last few days when he was going through his depressive episodes, he had no motivation to eat. He slowly nodded, cautiously accepting the bowl from his older brother. He glanced down at it. It was a simple meal, he noticed there were bits of baked potatoes along with a few pieces of chicken. Techno coughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Er- Hopefully it's alright. We noticed how skinny you were, Tommy. When was the last time you ate?" 

The teen just shrugged to answer the question, picking up the fork. He missed the concerned glances Phil and Techno threw at each other as Tommy was too busy beginning to eat the food. "...Thank you." he murmured softly. Techno nodded his head, the ghost of a smile on his lips as he watched his younger brother dig into the food. He clearly looked very hungry. 

The next few minutes were shared in silence as his dad and brother allowed him to eat peacefully. When he was finally done eating, which didn't take long, Philza took the bowl from him and set it on the nightstand for now. 

"If you feel comfortable telling us, what happened back at Logstedshire? You mentioned something about Dream." Phil carefully pressed, keeping his question vague as he hoped to get useful information out of Tommy. 

Tommy was silent for a few seconds, Dream's name sending shivers through his body. Where to start? How much should be tell?

"Well, my good friend Dream would keep me company while I was in exile. We had lots of fun," Tommy began uneasily, though slowly began to gain confidence as he continued talking, "He was the only one who visited me. A few other people visited too, like Ranboo. But Dream told me he was only there to visit me out of pity. And he was right."

Phil and Techno were silent, which Tommy took as encouragement to continue talking. "Dream and I did this bonding thing, he called it. Something about trust. When he would visit me, he would dig a hole in the ground and I had to drop my armour and weapons in it. Then he would drop a stick of TNT into the hole with it and blow up my stuff!" he spoke, clapping his hands together with a smile. Though, his smile soon fell when he noticed the uneasy look on his family's faces. "What? It's not that bad! He even let me keep my stuff some days which was nice!"

"Tommy, that's... not nice." Techno spoke up after a moment of hesitation. "What else did he do? Why did you leave Logstedshire?"

Tommy frowned. That wasn't the response he hoped to get. Well, maybe they just didn't understand. "Well, I had these chests hidden under my house. I didn't want him to take those things from me because I treasured them a lot," he spoke, gulping as he began to recall the events prior to him running away. "Dream... he found the chests I hid from him. He didn't like it, because I broke his rules. S-So... he blew it all up."

"He then blew up everything else too. My house, my tent, everything I owned. He made it disappear." he choked on his words, sniffling as tears welled up in his eyes. "He told me I wasn't allowed to see my friends, visit L'Manburg, or even go to the nether. He took everything from me and then he left. So... I ran away." he explained, rubbing his teary eyes, perhaps intentionally leaving out the part where he had heavily debated on suicide. 

Before he knew what was happening, Phil had embraced him in a hug. Techno soon joined the hug as well, and Tommy cried into Phil's shoulder. 

"...You're not going back there, Tommy." it was Techno who spoke up, "Dream isn't a good person, everything he did to you is downright cruel. You can stay here with Philza and I."

"R-Really...?" Tommy sniffled, blinking at his brother through teary eyes. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to return to Dream. His dad and brother could protect him. 

"Of course," Techno reassured, ruffling Tommy's hair playfully. Tommy yawned, shutting his eyes tiredly as he leaned against Philza. 

"Thank you..." he spoke softly, exhaustion coming over him as he fell asleep in Philza's arms. His father smiled at him, carefully laying him down in the bed and tucking him in. The two males then left and headed back downstairs to leave Tommy to rest after Techno shut the window he had previously tried to escape out of. 


	3. A/N

So I'm no longer interested in this story unfortunately, BUT I have uploaded a 2-part story featuring Sleepy bois inc that you guys might be interested in checking out UWU so feel free to go check it out!


End file.
